User talk:Deathclawpoop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 22:44, January 19, 2011 Warning You have disregarded the Canon Policy so please do not the mistake again thank you. DarkLocustSlayer talk 22:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have told you that sooner. It was pretty cool that you did that for the FBI page, but all of that doesn't pertain to fallout alot. - MerchantofDeath 22:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ANYWAY.... You can basiclly create an Fallout thing you want; characters, events, weapons, locations, fanficitions, etc. Except Porn, no porn on here :P. And try not to mess with the canon, like have a character shoot Moria Brown in the face; IT ALTERS THE SPACE TIME CONTINIUM RUBRUBRUBRUB!!!! Any other questions, just ask DarkLocust. - MerchantofDeath 23:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) He can mess with the canon if he wants to cause' it's a fanfiction wiki =P. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... :P-MerchantofDeath 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) And sure, you can add J Edgar Hoover. But just write it yourself, so then you can fit him into the Fallout history. -MerchantofDeath 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Not. Alot. -MerchantofDeath 23:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, your the fifth person. Gaussrifle is on here. - MerchantofDeath 23:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you take a look at our IRC channel and give me your opinion? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually I have more than 300 edits check here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. -MerchantofDeath 22:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Remember death to add non-canon content to the articles please. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Non-canon It still has to have non-canon material. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Death I'm going to delete the page, but provide a link to The Vault for users to fnd more info. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Well I don't know I think it depends on how the story comes along. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Boosting Are you edit boosting? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You have kept adding letters to your userboxes for no seemingly reason. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well please stop editing because it may give users the wrong idea in some situations. Thanks. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No it's okay just try not to do it again because people will start to think your edits are not constructive ones and so you get a bad rep around here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) They aren't because userbox templates are not on here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) /* Outlaws Torn */ Okay why did you delete my post and replace it with yours and not even sign? DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Next time just copy your text that you wrote and wait for the edit conflict to clear (by moving away from the page and waiting a bit) until you can edit it. Then you can paste your writing and it will be saved. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The put cntrl + c. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't I have to go soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? -MerchantofDeath 02:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are a bureaucrat and you have rollback. I was wondering about your Anti-Material rifle article, too. If I remember the rules right, you aren't allowed to do that. Can you just change it to Skorpian's gun's nickname or something? -MerchantofDeath 02:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did. -MerchantofDeath 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just don't do anything silly, and you'll be fine. I'll message Dark too. -MerchantofDeath 02:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) And try to make some of your own articles, too. I liked how you made a Anchorage Gang war and Project HALO page, but if we get other members they might not like it. - MerchantofDeath 02:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are now.....AN ADMIN!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 03:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on making admin and bureacrat, but be careful and remember to follow the policies otherwise I'll come over there and give you a virtual punch >=D. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I already have Pimp my gun as a fav :P -MerchantofDeath 00:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure I'll provide you with a url on how to make one. Click here. DLS talk 00:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, no. I think it should go away soon, but if it keeps doing this I'll contact someone. -MerchantofDeath 21:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) -MerchantofDeath 22:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I already sent a message to her before... - MerchantofDeath 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add the 50th page thing to our news blog today. DLS talk 22:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) lol that was a category DLS talk 22:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sry, studying. -MerchantofDeath 23:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh only for a couple of minutes because I got to do homework. DLS talk 00:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my quotes section on my userpage? DLS talk 01:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh that would be cool and I support you =) DLS talk 01:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) iamnotasockpuppet Hi I am not a sock puppet (Really!!) Iamnotasockpuppet 01:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I will help you with anything you need Iamnotasockpuppet 01:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) /pours blood on himself FUCK YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. nice song, btw :P -MerchantofDeath 01:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) DO IT!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 02:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) K -MerchantofDeath 02:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) lol pretty interesting songs and stuff DLS talk 04:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't mind a SPECIAL system; but let me ask Dark first, see what he thinks. And the song was awesome. -MerchantofDeath 16:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool =] DLS talk 00:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've had that pop up a couple of times. I just go "WTF!?" :P - MerchantofDeath 01:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think those databases are trying to catch up with me... Dark COM 03:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Pic Looks awesome! Dark COM 04:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice put it on a post in the Wiki Discussion forum so we can vote to apply it to the wiki! Dark COM 05:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) 300 and Wiki News Hey happy late 300 edits haha. Also I was wondering if you would like to make a Wiki News partnership like I would post on Monday and you would post on Friday so give me your thoughts! =D Dark COM 22:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah okay cool. Dark COM 01:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but what's it about? -MerchantofDeath 02:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow and we just started back in January while the reboot of the other wiki was a while ago. I'm not exaggerating when I say that we're a great group of editors. Dark wmail 02:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) F.R.E.E. That should belong on the main page so can I put it on there? Dark wmail 02:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure =D Dark wmail 02:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Party Request My office has been busy so I would like to join yours to take a nice break. Thanks. Dark wmail 01:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki News Title Since you're officially part of Wiki News can you put your title as Wiki News No.*insert number* (Friday) please? Dark wmail 03:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool trailer song -MerchantofDeath 01:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if you want to know why Merch did that, you can go ask him. Dark wmail 02:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just mad that Merch did not even talk with us or putting a vote before coming up with that decision. I mean I had to put an RfB when I established the Admin-becoming process and GaussRifle didn't go through that either. Dark wmail 00:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) YAY 1000 EDITS! You can check it here. Also yeah it's sorta frustrating, but we have to go with it. Also admin tools or bureaucrat tools are not deserved, they're just extra things to help the wiki. Dark wmail 00:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll try. Dark wmail 00:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You're all pink. All of the b-crats, at least. YuriKaslov 04:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :There, I made you purple. YuriKaslov 04:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I made us teal :) Dark Talk 08:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, a typing party!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 23:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's User Hilite which enables well names to be highlighted XD. There is also a way to do it which concerns editing a certain page. Dark Talk 01:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Background Honestly, I don't see why we ought to vote on it -- I promised MoD when this wiki was still in its newborn stage that I would make a better bakcground. And is it not true that this background is superior to that which we had before? All I did was keep my promise. And once I get access to Adobe FireWorks again, I'm going to make a better logo (which will be put through a vote, don't worry) YuriKaslov 01:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :An F3-only background that looks worse is acceptable, though? Let's just keep this background until another Fallout game comes out. That's what I do on all of my other wikis. YuriKaslov 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Besides, I don't want to stretch JoePlay's patience. He's done a lot for me in the time I've been here, and that he would take it upon himself to do something for a wiki which is very small and not particularly related to gaming just amazes me. I'm afraid he might stop helping me if I bug him too much. YuriKaslov 21:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meh O_O OBEY!!!!!! /pushes you into fire :P -MerchantofDeath 02:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, heil myself :D. BTW, how do the updated articles about the PLA and China look? -MerchantofDeath 03:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool :). I'm planning to add a little more history to the U.S. page and the Nixon page also. -MerchantofDeath 03:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, fuck off. Title says it all. YuriKaslov 01:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) News Oh yeah I haven't just had the time to do anything. Anyway I think right now we should postpone the news because nothing really much happens. Give meh your thoughts. Dark Talk 02:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning I'm sorry about this, but you and Yuri have brought this far along enough. You both need to settle this in a better manner without leaving harmful comments. It's especially rude to put this situation in front of the whole wiki. I'm disappointed. So both of you need to figure this out before me or Merch has to intervene. Dark Talk 02:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) It wont i know i just dont want it to happen i just get worried about these things.. and it wont die ever!!!!!!!!!!! Red 01:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....uh oh So you mean that we're going to do awesome for a while, and then fail miserably? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! :( -MerchantofDeath 02:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, but just in case..... /loads revolver -MerchantofDeath 03:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ? Didn't I leave a message about this before???? Dark Talk 06:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Very Important Yes, probably :P -MerchantofDeath 00:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh my jesus stars and banners, lol :P -MerchantofDeath 00:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Area 51 Very awesome with the sub-level 18 idea. I would of just had everything go into a pile in the desert :P -MerchantofDeath 19:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey everyone is welcome here! Dark Talk 00:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Dark Talk 03:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The Ministry of Peace was actually a war department in the book 1984 by George Orwell. -MerchantofDeath 20:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm going to use the picture for a character I'm thinking about. -MerchantofDeath 00:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Need your advice Well ive started a elderscrolls fanon wiki...(http://thelostscrolls.wikia.com) and i want to know how do i get people to go on the wiki? From what ive seen here this wiki is fresh so i wonder how to gain editors. Please help (PS sorry if this is advertising)Victor Hyde 23:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah, what problem was that Deathy? I need more info. -MerchantofDeath 01:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Magma-Man 00:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) you know what? Anonymous can suck my cock. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen that video before; I've never trusted hackers in my life and never will, especially since my last job involved stopping hackers. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Me and another guy were supposed to test our company's systems to look for weaknesses. I never really "stopped" a hacking attempt, although me and this other dude did help prevent some. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC)